Before the End of Time
by LiD
Summary: Alfonzzo was a lame, kid at school, in the future after the Keyblade War, but when Heartless attack his school he is awakened as the next keyblade master, can he save his girlfriend from the black cloaked men?


"So that's how the Keyblade war started" Mrs. Hinkle muttered   
"Alfonzzo..Alfonzzo!" she yelled

"Yea Yea" Alfonzzo yelled from the corner of the room " I got it some mumbo jumbo about the Keyblade war...puff like I'm going to believe that". Alfonzzo was a tall, dark, short haired punk about the age of 16, he had brown eyes and a earring in his left ear, he w a tall white t-shirt with black shorts and black shoes

"Honestly are you ever going to pay attention?" said Mrs. Hinkle.

"Nope..." Alfonzzo replied as he starts to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home this is just a waist of time. I mean Keyblade war," he said, "They were fighting with key's. And Riku, what a queer name!"

"HEY GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" but it was to late; he had already walked out of class.

As he walked down a voice yelled from down the hall.

"Mr. Drayton...not you again!" yelled a security guard

"Oh great...the rent-a-cops," said Alfonzzo with sarcasm as he starts to run.

As he ran around the corner he bumped into a brown haired, light brown eyed girl, who looked like she was the age of 20, but was really 14.

"Ouch," Alfonzzo said while getting up.

"You have go to be kidding me. Ditching again?" Said the girl.

"Hey Jade, and yea I'm going home," he replied.

"You are just..." she tried to say but before she could complete her sentence the security guard interrupted.

"HEY YOU!" the security yelled.

"Got to run!' replied Alfonzzo as he kissed Jade and ran.

"What a loser. Why do I love him?" she said to herself.

"Did I escape?" Alfonzzo said in a whisper.

"No. No you didn't," said the Principal Huston.

"Hehe..Hey prince..h...how's it going" Alfonzzo said nervously

"Come with me Mr. Drayton," replied Principal Huston.

As he sat in the principal's office getting ready to get yelled at, for it was the tenth time he has got caught ditching this week. A very scared voice yelled on the intercom.

"Code Black. Code Black!" it yelled "We are under attack by monsters. I repeat we are under attack by monsters...Everyone please report to the Courtyard!"

"Right on I was hoping to get a few monster kills today" Alfonzzo said with sarcasm as he stormed out of the office and to the Courtyard.

As he ran down the hall way he caught a glimpse of a black figure in a cloak.

"Who is that?" Alfonzzo thought to himself as he began to follow the figure.

As he ran after him he was stopped in his tracks by a group of monsters. These monsters had a sign of a heart on their chest and looked like a shadow of a odd figure.

"W..w..what are these things?" Alfonzzo said in fright, "I've never seen monsters like these...Wait are these heartless?"

"I remember Mrs. Hinkle saying something about these things. What, I thought you things would be bigger," he said talking to them, but they didn't understand a word he was saying

"Huh you guys are pathetic I bet I can..."

Before he could finish his words the Heartless began to disappear and bigger versions of them began emerging from the ground. These monsters had longer antenna's, were way bigger and buffer, and were glowing red around there inner darkened skin. There eyes were yellow and they looked like they could eat Alfonzzo alive. As he turned to run the other way these monsters again stopped him. He was surrounded. All of a sudden the monsters piled on top of him as well as a bubble of darkness.

He awoke in a place of darkness. He was standing on a platform, but not alone he looked up and there was a boy...no a man in armor. The man's armor was all beat up like he had gone through a war. The man started to walk closer...as Alfonzzo stepped back, but he couldn't he was at the end of the platform. A look of fear struck him. As he thought he was going to get killed by this man

"You. You are the one. The chosen one" the man said in a low voice.

"What. What are you talking about?" Alfonzzo said in fear.

"You're like me in many ways when I was young," the man replied stepping closer.

"Your are starting to freak me out!" Alfonzzo said.

"You have a powerful heart. Like mine when I was your age" the man said "You are the one chosen by the Keyblade."

"Keyblade," Alfonzzo replied.

"Yes." the man replied as a Keyblade appeared from thin air.

"Is that a kingdom key?" Alfonzzo asked.

The man did not answer instead he hurled the Keyblade at Alfonzzo. As it hit Alfonzzo in the head sending him flying off the edge of the platform. Falling into a never-ending darkness. As Alfonzzo woke he had a Keyblade in his hand.

"Who was that guy?" he asked "And where am I?"

He seemed to return to the school completely unharmed. As he rose to his feet he heard a loud scream.

"JADE!" Alfonzzo yelled.

As he ran he saw the Clocked man taking her in a portal of darkness.

"Let her go or else!" He said.

"Oh a Keyblade" said the man, "You must be a Keyblade master. One of the few left."

"One of the few?" asked Alfonzzo.

"Yes, but it won't matter anymore. YOU DIE HERE!" said the man as he halled Jade away into the portal.

"Hey give me her back." said Alfonzzo, but it was to late he had left with her.

Leaving Alfonzzo surrounded by these shadow heartless.

"All right I can still make it in the portal if I can just get past these monsters," he said under is breath.

He charged forward at the Heartless, with only rescuing Jade in mind. As he attacked the heartless moved out the way and he fell into the portal. When he awoke he was found in a strange area. This time he knew for sure he was not at school. He was in a Town a town that he has never seen

"Where am I?" he asked himself.


End file.
